


Merry Christmas with a bottle of love potion

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Witch - Freeform, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dean accidentally drank a bottle of love potion, but guess what? It seems to have no effect on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas with a bottle of love potion

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be pretty crappy and bad, so sorry to whoever stumbled upon this...

It was just another day, another hunt for the Winchesters. This time was just another witch, which was easy enough for them, who specialized in making ‘love potion’ so that people would fall in love with the person they first see after they drink the potion, otherwise named as ‘Midsummer’s Night Potion’. Yet the potion only worked for a day, though the witch didn’t do anything bad or wrong, it was the guy that used it to make an excuse to divorce with his wife, that Sam, Dean and Cas needed to deal with and proved it to the wife that that was a trick by her husband, in order to get all her fortune. As a ‘thank you’ from the witch for solving her troubles with that man, she invited the three into her place for something that they might want, also as a proof of her being clean from anything bad act.

  
As they got into the witch’s house, pots and bottles were everywhere around the house. ‘Do sit, I’ll make some tea. I seldom can talk to people about all these really. It’s an occasion.’ As the witch got into the kitchen, Dean saw a bottle of wine on the coffee table. ‘Ah the witch has some taste with beer.’ Before Sam could say ‘Hey you really wanna drink… (A bottle in a witch’s house?)’, Dean had already opened it and drank it. Cas was looking cautiously at Dean, as he drank in that beer. ‘Hmm good one’ said Dean as he closed his eye to enjoy the taste of it. As he opened his eyes, Cas was still staring at him. ‘You feel alright?’ ‘Why would I not be? It’s a fucking beer?’ That was when Sam finally could speak again and said ‘You drank a beer at a witch’s home, who knows if it’s a potion or something?’ He was glad that Cas was on his side, as Cas said ‘We’re only worried that you have your guards down too soon, Dean.’ ‘Gosh I feel fine, so calm your tits, Sam.’ Dean replied as he put down the bottle. Sam and Cas looked at Dean for a few more moments and decided for the moment that Dean is fine.

  
‘Oh so I have made some tea and biscuits, is there anything you guys might want or want to know?’ The witch finally came back with a tray of biscuits and tea pot, as if they were from another fairytale, or just the nicest grand\mother next door. She sat down on the armchair opposite where Dean and Cas were sitting. And so Sam went on asking more questions about the couple and what exactly the guy asked for from the witch and would there be any after-effect and any other potion that she can make might be misused as well.

  
‘Well so basically the potion would make a person sort of in love with the person he or she is in front of once they drink it, but sometimes it may not be the first person they look at after the potion, ‘cause there has to be a minimal attraction from the drinker towards the person for it to work.’ She explained.

  
‘Then is there any stronger love potion that you’d have? Or the clients would ask for something stronger?’ Sam asked.

  
‘Well for starter, I don’t tell them this part anyway, and since it works for them so far, as I told them it would only be in effect for a day only. Some teenagers actually got a few from me and said that they’re gonna play it with their friends, with them knowing it anyway, so not much harm done. Of course aside from this one husband…’ she answered.  
‘Oh okay, well then I guess that’s all we need to know. Thanks.’ Sam said it and stood up to leave, while Dean and Cas followed suit.

  
‘Well sure, no problem. You guys sure you have nothing you want from me or anything?’ She particularly looked at Cas. Dean noticed and unconsciously went forward to stand slightly in front of Cas, saying ‘Nope, thanks for your help.’ Surely that did not go without Sam noticing as well, ‘yeah that’s really kind of you, bye.’ And so the three walked out of the witch’s home.  
As they walked towards the Impala that was when Sam realized he had left his file of documents from the police office at the witch’s home, so he said.’ Hey guys wait for me a second, I’ll be back soon.’ And went back to the witch’s porch. As he was going to ring the doorbell, he saw the witch cleaning off the room and picked up the bottle Dean drank up earlier. He was gonna just knock and apologized for them drinking her stuff without saying anything, that was when the witch mumbled to herself ‘Huh…I don’t remember letting a client or anyone touch this love potion. Maybe I forgot something or someone? It’s gonna be a bitch to boil up this strongest kind…Oh well clients should be cleared these days anyway.’ Sam could not believe what he just overheard, but anyway he needed to get back the file. So he knocked on the door and the witch answered. ‘Sorry to bother you again, but I think I left my file somewhere earlier, do you mind if I come in and take it back?’

  
‘Sure, no problem, I am just cleaning up the place anyway. Young man, you sure your two companions need none of my love potion? I do sense a bit of romances between them, but it has been the most difficult trace to identify…I have never seen such kind of romantic bond before.’ She said as Sam walked towards the sofa they were sitting and grabbed the file back.  
Though he won’t admit anything about Dean or Cas to anyone else, he had to grab the chance to ask about the potion. ‘Well…I guess maybe they’re into each other? But who knows…So do you have a stronger love potion? Or any kind that might help them in any way?’ Sam asked.

  
‘Well since I can’t identify what sort of bond they are having with each other, I have no idea which could ever help them, or what counts as helping them…Though the strongest kind that I know of can never produce love, my dear. When you ask about love potion, there’s one thing you must know. Love as the strongest human emotion can never be produced out of a mere bottle of liquid, all love potion can do in a varying degree is to trigger that one spark of attraction or trust, encouraging them to act on their sexual or romantic or whatever aspect of nature or desire. So the strongest kind of love potion is actually one that would make the person act on all his love in life, but the one I have again will only be in effect for three days.’  
‘Oh okay…Yeah I guess there’s only so much potions can do…Thanks.’ And so he walked away from the house once more. Though his walk to the Impala was short, he couldn’t imagine what would be happening with Dean and Cas along, if what the witch said is true and that was what Dean drank in earlier. Either they would have jumped on each other already, or least kissing? Sam had no idea, but when he arrived at the Impala what he saw was what he least expected.

  
‘Hey ‘cause Cas and I were hungry, we’ve bought burgers on the nearby diner, yours in the car.’ Dean waved and pointed towards the inside of the Impale. So it seemed like either the potion did not work or Sam guessed wrong about Dean’s feelings towards Cas. And so the three finished their burgers and started the long drive back to the bunker.  
And so the drive went on and on. As they were finally arrived back to the bunker, Dean who had been quiet for the entire ride, suddenly said he was going to the store and grab something. And so Sam and Cas went back into the bunker. As Sam walked inside the bunker, that was when he realized that it was already 23rd December, Christmas was two days away and none of them even noticed.

  
‘So you think Dean has gone to buy something for Christmas?’ Cas asked.

  
Okay so not none of them had not noticed Christmas was on the mark, Sam thought to himself. ‘Yeah guess so, you wanna do something down here about Christmas as well? We could try and dig out some Christmas decoration, and I remember there was even a tree somewhere last time Charlie came here.’

  
Together, Sam and Cas found the tree and a few boxes of Christmas decoration. Since Cas was still new as human, after they had put up the tree, Sam let him take care of the easier task of decorating the tree, while Sam put up decoration around the library, the hallway to the rooms of them three, the main hall and the kitchen.

  
When Dean got back to the bunker with handful of groceries and bags, he found Sam nowhere to be seen (‘cause he’s in the hallway, hanging up mistletoe, not giving up his chances to have Dean and Cas together for their first peaceful Christmas) and Cas putting up a silver present-box shape decoration onto the Christmas tree. He was startled at first glance, but when Cas looked up and smiled to him, he smiled back. Certainly he did not guess that Sam and Cas would know what he was up to, but then again Dean Winchester sometimes is an open-book to the brother and angel who had been with him all this damn time.

  
‘So I guess it’s Sam who know where to get out the tree and decorations?’ Dean asked Cas.

  
‘Yeah’ Sam knew where the stuff are and we thought it’d be a good idea to decorate the bunker, while you’re out to buy stuff.’ Cas answered as he continued to put up another ornament.

  
‘So do you want another dinner tonight?’ Dean asked as he grabbed the groceries and entered the kitchen.

Then Sam came back to the room and said ‘Maybe some eggnog and something light?’ ‘Sure thing bro.’ Dean answered, as he started sorting out the groceries and prepared to cook. Sam could see glimpses of a big bird, a bag of potatoes, some bread and all sort of stuff from Dean’s groceries.

  
The night went on, with them finishing the pasta and eggnog, telling Cas some stories about their youth, especially those about Christmas when they were kids. They even had the television on for a while to watch some Christmas movie, just for Cas to know more about human traditions in Christmas. Then Sam was too tired and went to bed, with a glimpse of hope that maybe leaving Dean and Cas alone would make them finally act on each other. Yet again, just as he got to his room, he remembered that he had left his laptop and phone in the room, so he went back to the room. And that was when he saw Dean talking to Cas, absolutely invading each other’s personal space but of course neither of them paid attention to such thing. And he heard him saying.

  
‘Honestly if it wasn’t for your sake, I’m betting Sam and I would let it go by with him reading and researching and me drinking till falling asleep, but it’s your first Christmas as human and I wanna make it special for you. It’s not much that I can offer to you, Cas, but that’s all……’ Dean looked down as he finished the sentence.  
‘Dean. Dean, look at me.’ Cas said as he turned Dean’s face back up. ‘This is all I could ever wish for, to have Sam and you, to be able to stay with you guys. All that you did, Dean thank you.’ What he did next shocked Sam, as Cas held Dean’s cheek and leaned forward to kiss him.

  
Dean was shocked for a second there, but slowly return with the same passion of his own. Sam decided that this moment was the furthest he could intrude them and (Thank whatever God out there that his laptop and phone were close by the hallway, well or if such God exists, Sam’s gonna hunt him/her down next time) sneaked away with his laptop and phone without Dean nor Cas noticing him.

  
As Sam retreated to his room, he remembered once more of what the witch had said about the potion and realized that it didn’t really make a difference on Dean because he had loved the people around him with all he could all this time. The only thing that the potion did was to have him say it out to Cas of why he’s done all these things. And that was when Sam noticed that it was pass midnight, so it was Christmas Eve already. ‘Merry Christmas.’ Sam whispered to his brother and his own angel.

**Author's Note:**

> So you actually finish it? Wow...THANKS, I know it's sort of crappy but if you, by any chance, find it good, then thank you <3


End file.
